To Love is To Destroy
by NephlimLover437
Summary: Clary and Jace are assissins that meet on business in in Cuba and things do not work out well. When they meet again in New York, things are different. They will be tested in every form of the word. Love, Murder, and Lies all tie together to destroy them. Will they overcome it all?
1. Chapter 1

You have to read this, if you're going to understand some key parts in the story. I'm going to try to explain this in the, simplest way I can. There are two rival assassin corporations, at the very top of each corporation, is a group of seven assassins. The Circle and Parabatai. The members are handpicked before they're born; and crafted into absolutely lethal killers. Once your born, you are automatically enrolled into the group, you aren't given a choice.

**The Circle: **

HODGE

Jace

Alec

Jonathan

Jordan

Kyle

Stephen

Raphael

**Parabatai:**

VELENTINE

Clary

Isabelle

Sebastian

Simon

Magnus

Hugo

Luke

**If you have any questions, please review or PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**


	2. 2 Prologue

**Hi! This is going to be a Vantage point type deal, if you haven't seen that…I don't know Google it. It's actually a pretty good movie, I just have the attention span of a goldfish which explains why it takes me so long to update. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Poem by Calvin Harris…the name of the poem isn't **_**poem, **_**but it's like…I think you get it.**

* * *

**It's like you're screaming, but no one can hear.****  
**

She sat atop the roof waiting for her target to come in walk into the scope. Just one shot and everything would be over and in order; the way things should be.

The women felt her phone began to vibrate, she absent mindedly pressed answer, placing her hand to her ear piece.

"What." She said in an irritated voice, the voice she heard, would have made her blood go cold, if she wasn't expecting it.

**You almost feel ashamed that someone could that be that important,****  
****that without them you feel like nothing.****  
**

"Hey baby." He was always so damn cocky; that's probably what drew her to him in the first place.

"Hey love; why don't you make this easier and tell me where you are." She whispers into the device; he chuckled on the other end. She froze when she felt his presence near.

"You know I always liked, those pants on you, although I don't know how you work in them."** No one will ever understand how much it hurts.**

A smile spread across the woman's face, she slowly turned around and faced the man who was standing directly behind her. He slowly pulled his phone away from his ear, and nonchalantly placed his hands in his pocket.

**You feel hopeless like nothing can save you.**

"I think I know you better than you know yourself; you're finally one step behind." The man said; bless his heart, because he honestly believed that. The women smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side in amusement, before sitting on the very edge of the building.

**And when it's over and it's gone,****  
**

Very slowly, she lifted both legs, and lightly flipped of the side of the building.

**You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back****  
**

The man breathed in sharply, and ran over to the edge to find nothing but a grappling hook and rope. His phone started ringing, he answered it quickly; the women spoke first.

"You will never be one step ahead, and you're still only touching the conscious level. You will never know me,-' she chuckled into the receiver '-nice try though." She hung up, before he could say a word.

**So you could have the good.**

* * *

**~Shay**


	3. 3 Meeting

_**This chapter seriously took me forever. Updates are going to take a while because they are all going to be pretty long, please review.**_

* * *

_**Un-beta'd sorry for any major errors.**_

* * *

**No chapter songs yet.**

* * *

"Clary, can you make this quick, remember HQ said we could stay a couple of days once you've finish. We don't have time for you to play with the guy." Said Isabelle; we were standing on the white sandy beach of Playa Ancón, Cuba, facing the incoming tide. I turned my head in her direction, placing my hand on my hip; throwing it out slightly.

"Anything to make you happy Isabelle." I smiled in fake sweetness; Isabelle rolled her eyes, before turning to face me fully.

"I'm serious Clary, I need a break, and so do you; especially with your birthday coming up- and it's almost the-' She started; I held my hand up to stop her,

"I really don't want to talk about it,' I sighed deeply; taking my shades off my head and sliding them on my face, turning back to the tide '-I won't be any longer than fifteen minutes."

"You gonna time me?" I asked, smiling slightly, pulling my clip out, and letting my curls fall down my back, and frame my face. She rolled her eyes, smiling back,

"I'll go check out his house; you have 14 minutes and 36 seconds." She said; before trying to poke me in the stomach, my senses kicked in. I caught her hand before she could come in contact, my fist tightening around it slightly,

she stiffened; I saw a look, of remorse in her eyes, "Sorry."

I dropped her hand, and took a step back. "I'll see you in thirteen minutes." my voice was small but I knew she heard me.

"There's no point in actually timing, yourself, you know I always finish before you do." Isabelle said the smile was back in her voice. I heard her retreating footsteps, while stayed, in my place for a second.

The only downside, to this life style is, that all of us are pretty messed up. There's, not enough psychiatrists' in the world, to deal with the shit that messes with our heads. But, even though we're all dysfunctional, we're still a family none the less.

I shook my head, letting out a shaky breath, whilst running my fingers through my hair. Turning to make my way towards the bar, I hate having targets on the beach; I have never found a successful, way to hide anything, a gun in a swim suit.

I saw him on the far side of the bar, I sat far enough so he wouldn't notice me; but close enough to where I could still keep an eye on him. His hair was blonde and shaggy, stopping about under his ears.

"Can I get a shot of light rum?" I asked the bar keep, while sliding my ID across the counter.

He smiled politely, before pouring my shot, and walking to help the other customers.

My finger circled the rim of a glass as I watched him intently. Occasionally, when we would lock, eyes from across the bar; I turned my head to the side, smiling and biting my bottom lip in a flirtatious manner.

After a tedious amount of eye tag, nature finally took its course; he walked towards the bathrooms. I dipped my finger into the glass, dabbing some of the liquid on my neck, before drinking the rest.

I slowly moved away from the bar, and walked towards the men's restrooms.

Standing right next to the door, I took a deep breath; before turning the corner; with a stumbled in my step and a slur in my voice.

"Whoa, this isn't the lady's room." I said, with goofy smile plastered on my face, as I stumbled, into a urinal. 'That's just plain nasty.' I said in my head; but I'm nothing.

The guy, looked away from the mirror, and smiled at me.

"No, it isn't. Aren't you the cutie from the bar?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, walking over towards me.

I stumbled in his direction, meeting him half way, I fell into his arms and wrapped my fingers in his hair.

"Oh, you have pretty hair." I giggled in his ear; I felt his hands go around my waist, holding me up.

"And you have pretty…everything else." I felt his hands trail down, my bag side and settle on my upper thigh.

I giggled like a catholic school girl, "What's your name?" I whispered in his ear.

"Nick. How about you?" I felt him trail his lips from my chin, down the curve of my neck, finally resting on my shoulder.

I giggled again, "Oh, that's a cute name." I said, before taking his ear lobe into my teeth and biting down gently.

"Yes, yes it is. You know I may just keep you for myself." He whispered into my hair. I had to hold back from busting his head against the bathroom stall right then and there.

He moved, me so that my back was pushed against the far wall of the bathroom,

"I've never had a red-head before." He whispered before biting my neck gently.

It's about time to end this; I pushed him in his chest hard enough to get him to stumble back, into the nearest stall, he fell back against the toilet; I locked the door behind us.

A look of shock passed over his features, which was quickly replaced with a smile when I sat in his lap wrapping my legs securely around his waist.

"I've never had a dominate girl either. You're just full of surprises." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine; I felt my blood go ice-cold, it was time to finish this, and finish it quickly.

"Yo know who I've never had?" I asked against his lips; he raised a brow in response. I moved away so that I could kiss along the length of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him,

"I've never had a human trafficker." I whispered in the crook of his neck. He felt him tense slightly, that made my smile a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied poorly, how he ever tricked anyone into coming with him, I will never know.

I nodded my head understandingly, "Yeah, sure you don't. So here is how this is going to work, I'm going to kill you right here in this stall, but since I am on vacation and I'm feeling a bit nice- I'm going to let you decide how I do it." I finished, turning my head slightly to the side waiting for his answer.

"Who sent you?" he asked, instead of answering my question. I wish he wouldn't waste my time, I have about 5 minutes left and I really want to finish this early.

Instead of verbally answering him, I slowly took the ring off of my right pointer finger, showing him the Ouroboros that wrapped around the base of my finger.

His face dropped completely, now taken over with fear. I saw him looking around for an escape route, but seeing as though he was trapped in a 4 by 4 stall with my standing in front of the door, there was no way out for him.

**3 minutes**.

'It's time to just end this.' I thought to myself, as I slammed my hand into his chest, knocking backwards on the toilet.

Even though I am highly skilled at what I do, I'm still four-foot nine, and female. He knocked me from him, slamming me into the door of the stall; he placed his hands on both sides of my head, locking me in place in front of him.

"Someone bit off more than they could chew." He sang smugly.

Now this has to take longer than three minutes…

Grabbing him by his left wrist first, I twisted his arm behind his back pushing him towards the toilet. He struggled against my grip, but I only pushed his arm further up his back.

He let out a scream of pain; I slapped my hand over his mouth quickly to muffle the sound. People will more than likely think that we are just having sex in the stall anyway.

I took my hand from his mouth and gripped his hair in my hand, pushing his head into the toilet. He fought me with all of his strength- so much so that I was actually getting tired of playing this game.

I finally let go off his arm and lifted his head from the toilet; he gasped loudly struggling to get a steady breath going.

I gripped his hair again, leaning down to whisper in his ear; "I hope you burn in hell." Before he could respond, I smashed his head against the seat of the toilet and snapped his neck in the same motion.

I stood there and stared at his body for a few short seconds; to the left of his body was the ring that I always keep on my hand to cover up my tat.

The tattoo represented everything I was about. generation before me has done this, its way more than just killing people, its protecting people, from the assholes like the one I'm standing next to.

Parabatai is an organization that not many people know about. We handle what the government can't or won't. There are seven of us, including myself, Isabelle, Sebastian, Hugo, Simon, Magnus and Luke. This life was decided for us a little over seventy-five years ago. Since the first seven, every generation is Parabatai. We have a bond stronger than life itself, we are more than just a team, we're a family of warriors sworn to protect each other in this life and the next. I ran my fingers through my hair and fixed my suit, before walking out of the bathroom and towards the stall and back towards the bar. Even from a far I could tell she had a worried expression on her face, everyone always got like this, this time of year. I just wish they would get off my ass and leave me alone about it, it's in the past. Once I got in her range of sight she smiled knowingly at me, "You just can't help but play with them can you?" she asked me, handing me a cigarette and lighter.

"So how'd it go Clary?" She asked me, as I tapped the ashes off the cigarette, and looked over to her.

"Well, we're off the clock for now Iz." I heard her sigh out happily,

"Come on, you can't tell me you're not even a bit happy about this." She said in incredulous voice.

She had a point; since the day I was born my life has pretty much been about work or preparing for work. The only time I wasn't doing anything was in between flights, I would watch any movie I can get my hands on.

I smiled slightly, pushing my shades, up on my head,

"Well, I guess we should order a couple of shots Izzy." She smiled, and called the bartender over to us; ordering two shots of rum for each of us, sliding the bartender both of our Id's, lucky for us the legal drinking age here is eighteen, back home we would have promptly been kicked out.

The bar keep, came back with our drinks, Isabelle took her two and slid mine over to me.

"Iz, you know what dark liquor does to me." I sighed out, rolling my eyes.

She smiled, holding her glass up to me,

"It loosens you up; I remember what happened last time." She said winking at me. The last time I had anything dark, I woke up facedown, in a bath tub wearing nothing but a leather jacket.

I reluctantly, clinked my glass with hers, before downing the shot. It left a trail, of welcoming heat down my throat. Iz, had a disgusted look on her face, her drinks of choice are actually Vodka or Tequila.

"Isabelle, you know you only like light drinks." I said, before taking my second shot to the head. Isabelle, looked at me, and smiled,

"That's kind of the point. As far as I'm concerned I'm pretty much aiming for alcohol poisoning." I swiped her second shot before she could; downing it and placing the glass face down on the bar.

"That was my drink." She pouted, I laughed, a little feeling my buzz kick in.

"We may not have time for you to get your stomach pumped." I said, ruffling her hair; she pushed my hand away, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going to have to get my stomach pumped, I know my limits-' She scoffed '-it's actually you I should worry about. You know if you're even near testosterone, and liquor you lose your shit."

She's right, actually. Since I don't have the luxury of dating, I just like to play, with the boys a little. No harm, no foul.

"Isabelle, I do have some self-control around men." I argued back.

I heard a small rush of wind, tingling warmth at my side and a thick accent in my ear. Isabelle's eyes widened slightly,

"Well I guess someone's going to lose their self-control, tonight." I turned my head to the side slowly; and became lost = in a pair of misty black eyes.

I turned back to the bar, tapping out my cigarette, and dropping it in the ash tray.

"What would make you guess that?" I asked; he had almond skin and short dark shaggy hair.

He shook his head, slightly and smiled, "There's no such thing as self-control around me." he winked, before turning to the bartender.

"A ver si un Cuba Libre, por favor." **(He ordered Clary a drink.)** The bartender quickly came back with my drink, sliding it in front of me. The guy smiled, holding his hand out to me,

"I'm Raphael." He said, once I slid my hand into his; he leaned down slowly, and kissed the top of my hand. I shook my hand out of his, and wrapped it around my glass,

"Thanks for the drink." I held the glass in the air slightly, as a thank you. I turned back to Isabelle, who was biting her lip, to herself from smiling.

I felt one arm snake around my waist, while the other brushed my hair to the side; his breath was warm on my neck.

"Come on, the least you can do is tell me your name." I smiled, before wiggling out of his grasp.

"Clary." I brushed my hair out of my face and smiled; the drink he ordered me had enough rum, to nearly bring tears to my eyes, with every sip.

"Well, would you like to dance Clary?" my name, rolled off his tongue like, silk. I turned back to Isabelle,

"I'm gonna go." I nodded towards, the crowed of drunken, teens grinding mindlessly against one another.

'Be careful.' She mouthed;

I nodded slightly, before taking Raphael in one hand, and my drink in the other. Why let it a perfectly good drink go to waste?

He led us to the middle of the floor, and turned me, so my backside, was against his pelvis. He wrapped one arm, around my waist, much like he did at the bar, not long ago; we moved, moved in a comfortable sync his lips were pressed against the bottom of my ear.

"What brings you around these parts? Negocios o placer?" (Business or pleasure) his voice sent a chill down and right back up my spine. I have an intense fetish for foreign languages the first foreign language I ever learned, was Spanish, so it might as well be my native tongue.

"Todo lo que hago es por placer." **(Everything I do is for pleasure.)** I felt him smile my neck; I brought the straw of my drink, up to my mouth, there wasn't a lot left so I just finished off the last of it.

I glanced, over to the bar, to see if Isabelle was where I left her. Of course she wasn't. I wouldn't call myself a control freak or anything, I just hate not knowing where people are, it makes me uneasy.

I was glancing down the bar; once again, just to be sure; when, my eyes stopped, on a tall figure in black. I turned, my head, to the side, analyzing him for a moment.

By, his body language, I could tell, he's too cocky and vain for his own good. He thinks, he's goods gift to the universe, with good reason; he could easily get any girl he wanted, with a simple smile, and wink.

The whole, while I was watching him, he was watching me in return. When our eyes meet he, cocked his head to the side quickly winking at me. Any other girl would blush and fall to her knees in front of him.

Well I'm not any other girl- I'm trained to not have emotions and I had a damn good role model; plus I don't fall to my knees, for anyone-especially a little boy, who thinks he's a man.

I wiggled out of Raphael's grasp, so I could put both my hands around his neck; I put my lips as close to his ear as I could.

"Thanks for the drink, baby." I said, cupping his cheek in the palm of my hand; I gave him a quick peck on his neck. One corner of his mouth, pulled up slightly, as he jerked his chin, in my direction. I smiled, in return and turned to walk back to the bar.

Seeing as though my vision was slightly impaired, I sat at the first stool I saw. I was already going to have one hell of a headache, in the morning, so one more drink couldn't really hurt anything. I ordered, a long island iced tea; a few seconds later a small red-haired girl, slid my drink in front of me, along with a small piece of paper sticking out from under my glass. I slid the note from under my glass to find that, it was a neatly written phone number in black ink.

I looked back up, and gave her a sly wink, before folding the note back up and sliding it slowly into my top. Even though, I didn't date, I knew I still played for the home team even though I don't mind hanging out in the other teams Doug out once in a while. The girl blushed, deep crimson, before moving to attend to other customers.

"Hmm,-' I heard someone beside me, 'that explains, why the charm didn't work."

I looked over to be meeting by golden eyes; the voice matched the face perfectly. Overly confident, yet, smooth, like melted chocolate. That's, when I realized, it was the same guy I saw when, I was on the dance floor.

I rolled my eyes, and looked, back at my drink, taking I long sip before turning back to him,

"It could always be that you have no game." I said, with a fake smile and a sugary voice. The guy scoffed,

"Who needs game with looks like these?" He motioned, his hand, down the profile of his body.

I have to admit, that he is an attractive son of a bitch; but his cocky attitude, is a complete turn off.

"Ehh, I've seen much better." I said, rolling my eyes, while brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed he turned his full body, towards me; he cocked his head to the side, and placed his hand on his chin.

"Really? Now I find that hard to believe." He said in an amused voice, I shrugged my shoulders, before taking my glass, and turning to face him,

"I really don't really care what you believe." I said, smiling sweetly, winking and twirling my hair, around my pointer finger.

"Aw,-' he placed his hand over his heart '- why be so hurtful to Jace? I'm just trying to make conversation, most girls would love to be in your place you know."

My brows furrowed, at his nerve, I can't believe that women actually fall for this guy.

"I'm sorry honey, but you're not my type, and if you were I still wouldn't go for you." I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. I sipped some more of my drink, making sure to keep eye contact with it-Jace.

"I'm not your type?" He asked, raising an eyebrow disbelieving.

"I don't really go for blondes; I'm more of the dark-haired type." I shrugged my shoulders, I was actually telling the truth on this one. The only other guy had anything with had been Sebastian, once my father found out, it was immediately over.

"I guess you've never had a good taste, of a blonde. Trust me baby, I can make it a night you'll never forget, if you can keep up." He winked at me; I uncontrollably rolled my eyes;

"Baby, trust me, I think you would have to worry about, keeping up. I have excellent stamina." I placed my elbow on the bar and leaned in closer,

Jace smiled, leaning in closer to me also, I could feel his breath on my face, he was a little too close for my liking, as long, as he didn't come any close, I would still have my self-control,

"Mhmm, you're kinda small. I guess I can't believe it until I see it." he cocked his head to the side and smirked.

People always think less of me because, of my size, in their defense, it's usually because I'm about to kill them.

"You shouldn't insult my size; I doubt you'd like it if I did the same to you." I looked, down quickly, before smiling slyly, and looking back in his eyes. He glanced, down, to his lap, before breaking out in a big grin,

"The only difference is, no matter how small you say I am- I'm still big; either way, your still going to be small." He clucked his tongue and winked.

I shrugged,

"Mhmm, whatever helps you sleep at night, butter cup." I smiled, reaching up to pat his cheek, he caught my hand, sliding it down, to his mouth and placing a soft kiss in the center of my palm. I quickly jerked my hand away, turning away from him; I don't like to be touched,

He chuckled slightly, I felt him scouted just a tad closer, when I turned, to him our noses where almost touching. He radiated, a welcoming heat; his breath smelled like, lemon, while, he smelled sweet, yet spicy all at once.

The line of his jaw had a sharp and precise curve to it, that arched down his chin, moved, along his neck.

I turned, my attention, back to the bar

That's when I felt a small; warm tingling against my cheek; I inhaled sharply, before slowly turning to meet his eyes. For a second, it actually felt nice, and I felt a little normal; but the feeling almost immediately vanished.

I stiffened; feeling my face flush, with the contact, and he smiled slightly, thinking his touch had a good effect on me- it was the opposite actually. Like I said before I don't like to be touched.

Especially in the face.

_*__**Flashback***_

_I kneeled in front of my father, dripping with sweat, my hands behind my back and my eyes aimed towards the ground. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my uncontrollable breathing._

_In a flash, there was a loud, smack, a stinging sensation on my cheek, and the sound of me falling onto the concrete. _

_ "Get up." my father, voice was always cold, during training. Out of everything, this was my least favorite part of the day. _

_I pulled, myself from the ground, resting on my knees with my arms behind my back. _

_ "Do you understand why you failed today, Clarissa?" he asked, standing in front of me. I keep my eyes trained to the ground, staring at his feet, _

_ "Because I was not prepared father." My answer came out as barely a whisper. _

_ "Why were you not prepared, Clarissa?" he keeps, pushing on; he was trying to break me, and as soon as that happened, I would be punished. _

_He's harder on my because I'm his daughter; I was struggling, to control my shivering. His punishments were both emotional and physical. He always went for the face, as a…reminder, as he likes to put it- reminder to always do better. _

_The back of his hand connected, with my cheek again, knocking me to the ground. _

_ "I asked you a question Clarissa, now answer me." I shakily pulled myself up; I couldn't stop a tear from falling down my cheek. _

_ "I don't know." I whispered, in a small voice, I was shaking, all over, and not because of the cold. _

_ "Set back up, if we have to go through this all night, if we have to." when I didn't move fast enough for him, he snatch me by my chin, so I was staring right at him, _

_ "Did you hear what I said, Clarissa?" I nodded, quickly, while trying to steady my breathing. I had to be in control of my emotions at all times- father always says, that emotions, will get you nowhere in life. _

_He roughly pushed, my face away from him, knocking me back to the floor. Today's punishment, would leave a red patches, on my face. _

_I felt, the bruises begin to form._

_***End Flashback***_

My eyes, darkened, I knew my temper was getting the best of me; I pulled his hand away from my face, holding it tightly in my grasp. I knew if I wanted to I could; break his hand, into a million little pieces. I stood up and leaned, in and eyed him intently; he moved his head, so he could look me in the eye.

"Let me explain something to you,-' my voice darkened, I noticed how dark his eyes became and a slight twitch in his mouth '- first off, I _don't _like to be touched' I pushed his hand, away from me '-second, you are egotistical asshole, and third, even if I did date, I'd would want to date a man. Not a narcissistic, overly vain, asshole little boy, who probably gets his dick, stuck in his zipper, every other day. Grow up, and bring your ego down a few notches, because there's no reason, for it to be up that high." I stepped back, from him, he had an amused expression on his face, but his eyes looked like they were fighting, between emotions. I grabbed my glass and my bag before walking away from, him without a second glance.

I moved, towards the shore of the beach; since everyone was at the bar or on the dance floor, the beach was pretty much deserted. All I heard was waves, brushing against the shore.

Usually when I had one of these episodes, I had to get away from humanity completely, but since I was on a beach in Cuba, I settled for a small secluded area.

I placed my bag in the sand and lay down next to it; looking up at the sky. You can never really look at the stars back in New York, mainly because of all the smog. You really don't want to spend too much time, looking at the sky in New York anyway; you'll look down and find your wallet and your pants missing.

Placing my glass on my stomach, I threw my arm over my head; placing my nose in the fold of my elbow. I sighed deeply out of my mouth; I guess I could see what all the hype was about; it's not often, that I actually get to breathe.

I could barely exhale before my cell, started to ring. Of course, I'm extremely close to the others, but the only people who call my personal number are Isabelle and Sebastian. I groaned, before rolling over on my stomach, to reach into my bag. Sebastian's name flashed across the screen. I smiled slightly,

"Hey." I said, rolling over, so that I was on my back again

"Hey Clare-bear, how'd it go?"

"Well I am very inebriated, so you can take that as a good sign. How was your day?" I asked, sighing out happily; I always loved talking to him.

"I'm not laying on a beach in Cuba, but I guess it was okay." He responded before yawning loudly into the earpiece.

"What makes you think that I'm lying on the beach?" I questioned, staring up at the stars again.

"Come on Baby, you know I know you juts as well as you know yourself. Now, tell me what are you doing?" He asked

"I am lying on a very sandy part of the ground." I retorted, I heard him laugh on the other end,

"Shut up, your such a jerk 'Bastain." I huffed out; rolling my eye even though I know he can't see me.

"You sound like you're going to have your face in a toilet in the morning." He said, with a smile in his voice.

"You're probably right. I think I should go." I said reluctantly, the last thing I wanted to do was leave.

"Okay baby, I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay. Love you." I said quietly, we're barely at the stage where we can say that to each other

There was silence.

"I love you too, Clare-bear." He responded

I closed my phone and put it in the sand next to my glass. Placing my arm back over my face, I sighed out deeply, before everything went into a peaceful stillness.

**~TLTD~ **

I woke up still smashed; I don't know why I even try to drink rum;

I always wake up with a mouth full of mattress. I was lying face down in, my bed, trying to block out, an extremely high-pitched sound, which was coming from across the room. _High Pitched Sound? _My eyes snapped open quickly, which hurt like hell by the way. I rolled out of bed, landing hard on my backside; I groaned, rolling over on all fours; crawling in the direction of the sound; through squinted eyes, I spotted my purse across the room; nearly dumping out all the contents, I finally found the small device and placed it in my ear, pressing answer; while lying in the middle of the floor.

"Fray." I whispered my head hurt so bad, I could barely open my mouth.

"Hey Clary, I know you want to come home and everything, but unfortunately you're going to have to make a stop in Miami first." Sebastian said; practically screaming; that's about the time I noticed, I wasn't in my room.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to not speak so loud." I said softly; I slowly pulled myself to feet, and walked to the window- it was still pretty dark outside- the sun would be rising soon.

"Clare-bear, don't be so hostile?" I walked; back over to collect my bag, so that I could make a quick exit.

"I'm hostile because you're calling me at-' I looked at my cell phone '-3 o'clock in the morning, what do you want." I heard a groan, and a shuffle coming from the other side of the room; on instinct I snatched my gun, aiming the weapon towards the sound.

I walked over cautiously, and slowly moved the sheet back; I cussed under my breath when I saw that it was the asshole from the bar.

"There's a boat waiting for you and Isabelle." Sebastian said I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sebastian, you know I hate sand!" I whisper yelled, placing my gun back in my bag, and pulling out a tube of red lipstick.

"Yeah I do. You and Isabelle need to be on that boat in about 15 minutes." I sighed, out heavily and made my way to the bathroom; quickly writing a note on the bathroom mirror.

"Alright, as soon as I find her we'll be there. Out." I hung up, the phone, and walked quickly out of the room. All I needed to do was find Isabelle,

She was in our hotel; room asleep next to the toilet. _ I'm not the only one that had a rough night. _ In any other instance I would scream her name extremely loud; but I could barely walk, without my head pounding.

"Isabelle, we have to go to Miami." I mumbled, shaking her slightly. She groaned, and rolled over, smashing her head against the base of the toilet.

"Ow, muther-dammit." She muttered, holding the heel of her hand to her head; she slowly sliding from in-between the tub and the toilet.

"We, have to go. HQ orders." She groaned; sitting with her head, between her knees; her hands fisted in her hair.

"I am never drinking again; I don't care if Channing Tatum offers to buy me a drink, it's not happening." I rolled my eyes, leaving her, to make sure everything was in order at the room. We didn't unpack because; we really didn't know how long we were going to be staying.

When Isabelle came out the bathroom, she looked like the girl who crawled out of the TV in The Ring.

"Heads up." I mumbled, before tossing her bag at her; the bag bounced, off her chest. Landing on the ground with a soft thud. She groaned, bending over to pick it up and walking towards the door.

"Are we going home?" She asked, almost whining.

"No, someone thinks there funny and they love to send me places that have sand. We're going to fucking Miami."

"Dammit, I just want to go home." Isabelle mumbled, walking across the shore towards the boat.

When we got to the boat I asked the informant how many people we were dealing with.

"2, 3 at the most." He said simply.

"Hopefully we can be home before christmas." Isabelle and I said at the same time.

**~TIMEBREAK~**

"Clary is there any way you can just make this short sweet and to the point?" Isabelle whispered, as we walked up the stairs to the targets apartment.

As soon as we got on the boat, we quickly freshened up as much as we could, and changed cloths.

"I want to get home as soon as I possibly can. I never thought I'd miss pollution this much."

"How are you going to do this?" She asked me when we finally got to the door, I thought for a second, before replying.

"Follow my lead." I said before knocking boldly on the door. Before my fist could come in contact with the door a third time, the door opened and a rather large guy appeared on the other side.

"Who are you?" he asked before looking back behind him.

"A friend of a friend." I said sweetly, before roughly pushing myself into the apartment. The guy was so caught off guard me Isabelle we're able to easily slide in.

"Wait, wait. A friend of what friend?" The man said, placing his hand on our shoulders, turning us around pressing in all the liquid into his chest-his eyes widened before he dropped down to his knees.

He didn't notice the syringe I had in my hand, but he did notice the needle that was now shoved snugly in his chest.

I stepped over his body, moving further in the room.

"Jake, get back in here man you're missing the show!" said a voice.

I was in no mood for snarky comments.

We turned the corner and came into an open space which, I'm assuming is the living room.

I wish I could say I was to see that the men had female entertainment at eight o clock in the morning, but like I always say- every problem can be fixed with a gun.

Before anyone in the room had time to react I had already bashed both girls in the head with the butt of my pistol.

There was a good five seconds a silence before the men snapped back to attention. "Who in the world are you?" one of the men asks.

"You guys must have messed up pretty bad up for them to send us." Isabelle said, coming in and standing beside me avoiding their original question.

"I didn't read your file so let's just skip the explanation and get right to the point shall we?" I say as I began to screw the silencer into place.

As my finger was going on the trigger, I noticed a movement from the corner of my eye. Without even turning my head completely I fired my first shot; there was a sharp intake of breath before the familiar sound of a body falling to a hardwood floor.

All hell broke loose.

The three men that were already in the front came rushing at me, head first affectively knocking my gun out of my hand,

"Awe, who let you little girls out without an escort?" one of the men asked me in a sarcastic tone as they circles me and Iz like we were prey.

…_Did this bitch just…?_

"Can you even cross the street by yourselves?' He stepped so close to me I can feel his breath on my face, 'you know I think you will fit in just fine with the other girls." He says crossing his hands over his chest in amusement.

Thats when realization set in- those girls weren't strippers.

Quickly, I pushed my fist out catching him right in the throat, hard enough to break his larynx. He dropped to the ground and began clutching his throat gasping for air.

2 down, 4 to go.

After the second one was down, the guys seemed to realize that this was the real deal. While trying to grab my gun I was yanked backwards my hair and dragged to the standing position- just to be slapped back down to the ground. (Complete waste of time if you ask me, but whatever.)

He got on his knees and attempted to smash his fist into my face, rolling away from him just in time, he wound up punching the living daylights out of the ground.

Now that I was back on my feet I was back in control. Placing one hand on his chin and the other on the back of his head, in one jerked to the left I snapped his neck and let his body go limp.

3 down…make that 5 I said as I turned to see that Isabelle on her back with the last guy pointing the tip of a knife at her chest.

I ran towards the two knocking him off her and repositioning the knife so that he's holding it towards his own throat.

"Who are you?" the man asked as he struggled to breathe.

"Parabatai, bitch." I said before jamming the knife into his throat. I slowly climbed off him and walked towards Iz.

"Valentine is not going to be happy about this.' Iz said as she surveyed the area.

"If he doesn't like how we work, then he can get off his ass and do this himself. Let's go." I said before scooping my gun up off the floor and walking out the door. **(*sorry that rhymed*) **

I pulled out my phone and pressed the first number in my speed dial, "We're done, send in clean-up crew, there were two people there we had to knock out." I said as we closed the door to the apartment and made our way back down the stairs and to the boat.

"Good, time come home Clary." He said before the line went dead.

I closed the phone and looked up to Isabelle, "we're going home Iz."

It was the first time she smiled since we got here.

* * *

_ Review. Please. Jace's POV is next. If you have any questions every possible way to contact me is on my profile, please don't hesitate to ask._


End file.
